For An Hour In Heaven
by ILaffJoy
Summary: For an Hour in Heaven / For an hour in heaven, what was she willing to give? / Naley / Angst, Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

a/n: First of all I just want to say that English isn't my first language so I know that this have lots of grammar mistakes and I seriously apologize for that and ahh.. this sucks tbh.. I don't know what I'm thinking editing this to Naley... forgive me... /hides

 **For an Hour in Heaven**

 _ **For an hour in heaven, what was she willing to give? / Naley / Angst, Warning: Character Death**_

The night was young – the best time to party as every bar downtown were flooded with girls and boys, ranging from the underaged who faked to be older to the older men who faked to be younger. And on one side of a particular bar, a flock of men could be seen surrounding a beautiful lady by the counter. A few gasps of amaze and admiration could be heard as they watched the lovely bartender flawlessly juggle the bottles of tequila in her hands, swaying with it as if in a dance that she had mastered by heart.

Pride brimmed up on the lass as she eyed the sparkle in the eyes of her audience. She smiled as she saw familiar faces that she had successfully captivated with her charm, and of course, new faces would be the best. The more people she had lured with her performance, the more earnings she gets from her cheapskate of a boss.

She had started with zero knowledge of this craft but having slim choices of work she jumped the opportunity when it was offered by a friend, furthermore when told that the tips we're good and she found out she actually loved it. Being a perfectionist, she has mastered this dance so well that once she got the hang of it she had never failed, but it looked like that record would be broken as a loud crash could be heard as the bottle she was holding slipped to the ground, shattering into pieces. The audience gasped, but the performer hadn't had the chance to notice it as her eyes was fixed to a particular face, looking back at him with that familiar smirk on his face.

 _"Nathan?"_

Haley's insides boiled in anger. Be it because of her boss' scolding, or the amount of cash that would surely be deducted from her salary for wasting a whole bottle of freaking tequila. She convinced herself that it was definitely one of those reasons mentioned and not because of the guy that had been the cause of her misery. And as if teasing her more, the guy even had the guts to sit in front of her, with his _"date"_ curled around his body like second skin.

She wanted to puke as she watched how the girl pressed her chest against him, the man's hand situated at the curve of the woman's fake ass.

She shuddered as anger course trough her body, convincing herself that it was out of disgust definitely not out of jealousy. She sighed in relief when the woman's phone rang, effectively stopping the two from their obvious plans.

 _"Ugh Stupid husband's looking for me."_

 _"Too soon? You haven't even gotten what you paid for."_ Haley heard, making her feel sick.

 _"Oh whatever, you're fucking worth it,"_ the woman muttered before grabbing the man's lips into a messy kiss, making Haley's inside curl in disgust that she hadn't had the chance to stop the gagging sound that slipped from her mouth.

The two broke the kiss by the sudden interruption. Haley immediately turned away, she didn't really mind showing the disgust she felt towards the two, but she really didn't want to lose her job either if the two complained.

"Enjoyed the show?" Haley flinched as she heard that familiar hot velvety voice addressed towards her. The familiar flattery that it caused her heart, sent shivers coursing to every part of her body.

She slowly looked at the man and shivered as she saw the man's finger swiping the lipstick that smeared on his lips, as if teasing her. She wanted to curse the man for knowing what her weaknesses were. "You seemed to have taken some interest in me ever since I walked into the room." The man smirked.

"What do you want Nathan?!" Haley spat, not liking this game which she knew she'll never win; this guy had always been good at games.

"Still as feisty as ever," Nathan smirked wider.

"And you're still cocky, just like how you used to be."

He chuckled, the deep sound almost pushing Haley out of her mind. "Well that's where you're wrong, princess." Haley flinched, not used to the sudden endearment she hadn't heard in the last five years. "I'm definitely not the boy I used to be." Nathan added, hidden meaning laced on the words as she felt a tinge of guilt pinch her heart.

The man seemed to sense it; she had always been good at reading Haley, looks like that's one that didn't change through the years.

"Feeling guilty now? You shouldn't be. For all it's worth, I actually need to thank you. If you didn't make me realize that what we had was just a _'shallow affection,'_ I would still be that poor loser struggling to live each day."

Haley felt something stab her heart by those words _._ She knew she's to blame – she's the one who called their relationship off and told the other that they were better off away from each other. But she was way fragile back then; they were too young and they were struggling with whatever this cruel world threw at them. But man did she not live a single day wherein she didn't regret her decision. Nathan had been her first love and had always been the only one; she just learned to bury that love deep inside of her heart, sending it to sleep. But it looked like it had woken from its sleep, as if knowing that its owner was just near. And now, here it is, wishing to be set free from its imprisonment.

"How have you been Nathan?" Haley muttered breathlessly before she could stop herself.

She saw something flash in the other's beautiful blue eyes, but it was immediately covered as the man flashed his infamous smirk.

"Why do you even care?"

Haley opened her mouth, but immediately closed it, not finding any words to say.

"Well who was I kidding? Of course you never did, and you never will," Nathan spat before turning his back to Haley.

"Wait!"

This made Nathan stop, but the man just turned around with that sly look on his face.

"My time is precious. People pay me for my time, you know that right?"

"Then I'll pay for it!"Haley blurted out without thinking. There's just something inside her that screamed she'll regret it if she let this chance slip away.

"You do know what people pay me for right?"Nathan smirked, walking back towards Haley until only an inch of space separated them – the close proximity making Haley's heart stop.

"Yes I – I do."Haley stuttered, not knowing where to look as everything seemed to make her soul seep away, those deep blue orbs and those tempting lips, all killing her slowly.

"Sorry, but I don't think you could afford me," Nathan muttered, as he move closer, his hot breath touching Haley's lips that she was so close to snapping and bridging the barrier; but it all seemed to be a part of the game Nathan was playing when he withdrew his head, and looked back at the other's gaping mouth with a smirk on his face, as if knowing the effect he had on her.

"I don't care. I'm willing to pay any amount," Haley replied, irritation boiling inside her she felt the other step on her pride with the statement.

"Mmmm well if you say so, who am I to say no?" Nathan smirked, bringing his hand on the other's face, caressing it gently with the back of his hand. "Be ready for an hour in heaven."

Haley could feel her heart pound erratically as the elevator seemed to take forever to reach their floor. She wanted to cry as she heard how much _Nathan's 'service'_ was. Goodness! She should've known that the man wasn't kidding when he said she couldn't afford him, weeping as she almost needed to withdraw every penny on her savings account. All for just an hour of fuck? But there's something inside her that told her that it's worth it – _that Nathan is worth it._

She was pulled back from her reverie as she heard the elevator door opening and Nathan already standing outside, his hands crossed as he looks at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to waste your hour just standing there."

Haley just stood there dumbfounded, as she realized what she was about to do. She's definitely not a virgin, but there's something that pinches her heart knowing the only reason she's with the man she loved, _loves_ was because she paid him.

She shivered as she felt Nathan's slick tongue lap at that sensitive part below her ears.

"You've always been such a worrywart. Relax," Nathan whispered, trailing his tongue on the expanse of Haley's neck.

Haley's mind was too intoxicated that she wordlessly followed Nathan like a puppy inside the motel room.

"So how do you want it?" Nathan asked as he lay on the soft sheets, unbuttoning his polo, revealing more of that sculptured perfection.

Haley could feel her knees tremble as she walked towards Nathan, mustering all the courage to give in to that carnal desire that was burning within her as she eyed the tall man, sans his shirt, ready for her to devour.

"Just exactly how I used to like it," Haley whispered, climbing on the other's lap, ignoring the tremble in her heart as she brought her hand to smooth the other's chest.

Nathan smiled at the request, groping Haley's full ass, before flipping their positions and laying Haley's body on the soft sheets.

Haley could feel something in her flutter as Nathan left soft kisses on her forehead, and then to both of her cheeks, before peppering every bit of her face with affectionate kisses. Something inside her brimmed in joy with the thought that Nathan still remembered the exact way they used to do it back then, _slow and romantic._

Nathan then reached her lips and she could feel the side of her eyes water at the familiar taste that made her heart explode into goo. Haley thought she felt Nathan's lips tremble as their lips joined but it was immediately ignored as Nathan started sucking the sanity out of her; biting Haley's lower lips, asking for permission which Haley gladly gave, letting Nathan lap every inch of her wet cavern.

Nathan left one last kiss on Haley's lips before unbuttoning Haley's uniform, leaving kisses to every inch of skin revealed, until she reached the last button and subtly threw the cloth away. He continued pleasuring her as he roamed his cold hands on Haley's burning skin, before sucking at her neck, just like how he used to marked her as his.

He trailed his lips downwards leaving soft kisses on every skin he could reach, before reaching Haley's black skirt. Nathan opened the zipper before gently taking every bit of Haley's clothing.

"You're so beautiful" Nathan whispered leaving kisses downwards until it reached its desired destination. Haley gasped as she felt Nathan's tongue caressing her gently making her tremble from heated pleasure.

"Oh goodness Nate! Please."

Nathan smirked, loving how Haley begged for him. He lapped at Haley's wetness a few more before taking her clit on his mouth, sucking it like a pro, while one of his fingers slid inside Haley's wetness turning the beautiful lass under him into a loud moaning mess.

His mouth sucked harder, while the finger sliding in and out of Haley's wetness increased its speed until Haley reached the peak of her pleasure. Nathan, gladly taking it all in.

"Mmm...Still as sweet as ever," Nathan muttered, leaving one more kiss on Haley's wetness before engulfing Haley's mouth in a sweet kiss, roaming his tongue inside Haley's cavern to let her know how good she really tasted.

Haley gasped on the kiss as she felt the others hard erect member poking inside her wetness.

"Sshh… " Nathan hushed Haley, leaving soft kisses on the side of her neck to distract her before slowly sliding all the way in.

"Fuck babe! You're so tight."Nathan groaned as he felt Haley's tightness suck him in.

"Of course you bastard! I haven't been fucked for five years!"Haley whined in pain from the sudden intrusion, but it was all forgotten as Nathan claimed his lips in a mesmerizing kiss, the kiss so gentle that it almost felt like the way it was before. But she knew that she shouldn't fool herself, this was just a mere job for Nathan, but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend. Tears formed at the side of her eyes as she gripped on Nathan's hair to deepen the kiss.

She whined as Nathan detached from the kiss, they were so breathless and exhausted but they knew that they hadn't even gotten to the main course yet.

She looked at Nathan staring back at her asking for permission before continuing, her heart flutter loving how the other always cared for her comfort before his.

She gave her answer by grabbing the other on a deep kiss, their lips tangled in a pleasured mess. She gasped in pleasure as Nathan slid all the way inside her tight wetness before sliding back out and then thrusting all the way in, harder and faster as he repeat the action.

Their bodies molded as one, both reaching the peak of their pleasures.

Haley laid on Nathan's sweaty chest, a smile covering her lips as the memories of two teenagers curled together in a single bed, with only a thin sheet of blanket covering their bodies replayed in her mind. Back when they have nothing else, but their love for each other.

"Nathan, I miss you so much. I never stopped lo-"

"I'm sorry. Looks like your hour is up," Nathan said, stopping her before she could continue. He then stood up, taking the warmth and comfort Haley was in. "Thanks. I had fun," Nathan muttered, not looking back as he left the room – as he left Haley.

Haley curled up on the sheets as she suddenly felt the coldness hitting her bare skin, but she didn't moved from her position, her body too weak as she felt a tear drop from her eye, followed by another, until she can't help it anymore and let it all out, sobbing it all away, hoping it could somehow soothe the pain she was feeling inside her heart.

All going down to the realization that after all these years, she's still madly and deeply in love with Nathan Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

 _Nathan wiped the drop of sweat that fell from his head as he reached the docks, pausing for a while as he try to catch his breath, too tired to even move an inch. But all of his energy seemed to come back to life as he saw the lovely lady seated at their bench. This particular spot have been a witness of most of their love story that they accustomed themselves to calling it their own. He immediately leaned up and ran towards her._

 _"Hales." Nathan sighed as he engulfed the other's small body in a tight embrace, loving how the other perfectly fits inside his arms. He nuzzled over the other's soft hair, sighing as all of his exhaustion seemed to die down and was replaced by gentle comfort and warmth only the other can give._

 _But his heart suddenly fell from its heaven when Haley pushed him away._

 _"Hales, Baby why?" Nathan asked as he attempted to caress the others face, but his heart cracked a bit as the other rejected it and pushed it away. "Why? What happened?" Nathan asked again, this time full of confusion as he racked his brain on possible reasons of him upsetting his lover._

 _"Let's not do this anymore. Let's stop this." Haley whispered, head bowed down low as she tried to hide her pain from the other._

 _But Nathan didn't have the time to notice it as his whole world seemed to stop by the others words. Just the mere thought of Haley proposing a breakup made his heart clenched that he forgot how to breathe._

 _"Why?" Nathan croaked trough the sobs that's flooding inside him._

 _"My aunt had offered me a job in New York and a place to stay in.." Haley paused, trying to compose herself. "I already accepted it. I … I'm leaving tonight."_

 _"Tonight?! And you're only telling me this now?! Don't you even care on what I think about this?!"_

 _"It happened too soon. You know how I badly need this Nate. I'm in no position to say no."_

 _"But I can help you! I can take two jobs to support us both."_

 _"You know that's impossible Nathan! Even you, are already struggling every day to live! And even if we both take endless jobs all day and night, no one can offer any good pay in this rundown city. You know this is a good break for me; I need this with Quinn's condition worsening every day. Nathan please try to understand."_

 _"Then let me come with you. Haley you know I'll go wherever you are. Just… just don't leave me, please." Nathan begged._

 _"Nate.. you know you can't, what about your mom? You know that she only have you."_

 _"Haley please. I love you. I love you so much. I can't live without you."Nathan muttered in despair as he clings tight on Haley._

 _"Nathan you're still young, what you feel is just a shallow affection. You'll find hundreds of other girls that you'd love with all your heart." Haley choked out, knowing her words were all lies, what she felt for the other was way more than that, and she knows the other feel the same way that's why she knows she have to say this, it's the only way Nathan can move on._

" _Shallow Affection?" Nathan chuckled, through his tears. "Is that what you feel about me?"_

 _Haley froze from her spot, her heart weeping knowing it's definitely not what she feels. But she already made her decision, she needed to do this; she knows that this would be the best for the both of them, so she mustered all the courage she can get and pushed inside the tears that's threatening to fall from her eyes before she looked at Nathan, nodding a yes._

 _Nathan chuckled as he felt his body numb from too much pain, his whole body shaking from the sobs that filled his too heavy heart. "Oh I'm sorry. God! I'm sorry I'm such a fool!"_

 _"I'm sorry I thought you feel the same way towards me." Nathan muttered as he clenched his fist from the unbearable pain. "Well then I hope you'll find a better life. And maybe a better man that you'll truly love. Goodbye."_

 _Nathan finished as he walked away from the spot he used to love, and the woman he used to love._

Nathan immediately hit the brake of his car, stopping at the side of the road as he felt his body tremble in tears from the painful memory. He had already learned to throw that memory away as it only gave him misery. He had been such a wreck after the breakup, he had made his life such a mess that he lost all things precious to him. And he had Haley to blame that he started to harbor hate towards the woman he used to love with all his life, but looks like the love was not completely gone and was just shadowed by the hate that pain brought him that it presented its existence back once the other came back to his life. The image of Haley at that bar made his heart skipped in ways more than one that despite of the cold exterior he showed, his heart gushed inside by the sight of the beautiful woman that it used to love, that it still loved. He thought he had forgotten her but looks like he was wrong as all the feeling resurfaced and hunt him. And it never stopped coming back as he received a call from Haley the month after asking him again for his "service", he sure was shocked, but who was he to complain as deep inside he could feel his heart bounce from excitement, and he found himself always anticipating Haley's call every month.

But he doesn't want to fall in this trap of love again, he had let himself fall once and he had fallen way too deep that it felt like his life was taken away from him when it left.

He sighed as he started the ignition, resolved on his decision to not let the other in his heart again.

*

Nathan rolled his eyes as he came home in the sight of his housemate and good friend, Clay, muttering sweet nothings at the phone, most probably talking to his girlfriend. He had met Clay when he was new to the "business", he was such a wreck after his break up and then losing his mom that he had associated himself with the wrong people and found himself with a huge debt. He didn't really want to do this, it disgust him even until now but he was way too buried that he didn't have a choice. The first time he did it, he threw up after feeling disgusted of himself but then he met Clay. The other was already in the business before him and has only been doing it to pay treatments for her mother.

He remembered the other joking that he should just picture a really hot actress while doing it but he knew deep inside that the other was also not comfortable with their chosen profession, but they knew that this was their only way to get fast money so together, they both learned to suck it up and remove their emotions when it comes to their job, both with a promise that they would stop doing this once they're able to pay all their dues and save enough money. Luckily for Clay that came months ago and he's now working at an auto shop. It doesn't pay much but he had already paid all the hospital and funeral bills when his mom sadly passed away a year ago and he already have enough savings so it's enough for him. He too was planning to stop months ago but then he saw Haley and didn't want to stop the only connection he has from the other.

"Came from another service with Haley?" Nathan tilted his head and saw Clay hung up his phone and walk towards him on the kitchen. He looked at the older man in confusion.

"What? You always have that unexplainable joy whenever you're doing it with her." Clay retorted.

"What? I do not. Stop inventing stories."Nathan defended.

"Oh C'mon' Nathan! Are you really going to lie to me? Every time you come home from one of your usual customers, you always have this disgusted look on your face. But whenever you we're with Haley you just have this weird smile all day. Seriously man it's creepy!"

"Of course! Haley is different; she's not like any of those sex-deprived whores!"

"But she pays you for sex." Clay deadpanned.

"It's different. She.."Nathan tried to explain, but he can't find any words. It was true, Haley was just paying him for sex, but deep inside he just knows it's different. It's like..  
"What? She's doing it because of love?"Clay muttered, finishing the sentence Nathan couldn't finish.

"She doesn't love me.. She didn't loved me. She's just… I don't know okay."Nathan replied as he felt his heart tightened, insecurities dominating inside him.

"Maybe I could just go to Haley, even offer myself free."

"Hey don't you dare!" Nathan immediately screamed at the other man.

"Possessive much, aren't we?" Clay chuckled, loving to tease the other. "Why can't you just admit it? It's obvious that you still love her." Clay added.

He sighed as Nathan just stayed silent, his gaze far as if in deep thought.

"Goodness Nathan, don't you think that I don't know that you've been hiding all the money that Haley had given you? You don't even have it in your heart to use it! Admit it, you wanted every bit of having Haley as yours. You're just using the money because of your damn pride."

"Shut up. Im just saving it for something."Nathan grumbled.

"What? Yours and Haley's wedding?" Clay teased, dodging the apple that immediately came his way after.

*

Nathan's mind filled with worry as he looked at his phone the millionth time that day, waiting for a text message to come. It's the second of the month, the day of the month Haley usually asked him for his "service".

It was already nearing night, and worry starts spreading all over Nathan when he still hasn't received any text from Haley. She normally text him by noon to get ready for the night so this was definitely an odd one.

"Oh my goodness Nathan you act like you're her boyfriend! Maybe she's just busy; the girl has a life other than fucking you, you know." Clay teased.

"Or maybe.. She already found someone who actually has the balls to admit he likes her." Clay added, teasing the younger even more. Nathan just glared at him but he felt something inside him crack from realization. What if Haley really found someone that loved her? ..someone that she loved back?

*

Nathan was a walking zombie the day after. He haven't had any sleep at all last night, worry for Haley creeping at every inch of him.

He grumbled as he heard his phone ring, and lifelessly went towards the table to get the annoying device. "Hello." Nathan said groggily as he answered the call.

"N-Nathan?" Nathan's eyes immediately shot up as he heard a familiar voice that had been flooding his mind all night."Haley?"

"Oh I'm sorry.. I was.. busy last night so I failed to call you. I know it's out of the schedule, but.. are you free tonight?" Nathan heard Haley, pausing in between as if weighing each word.

"Of course!" Nathan answered without hesitance.

"Really?" Nathan heard Haley answered, this time her voice filled with much joy, enlightening Nathan's heart.

"Of course. Same place tonight?" Nathan asked his heart swelling at excitement.

"Yes. See you."

"See you." Nathan replied as he ended the call.

Nathan's condition went on a 180 degrees turn after the call; it's as if he went from hell to heaven in a flash as he made sure that he looks fine for the umpteenth time before strolling outside the door.

Nathan fidgeted on the bed as he waits for Haley to arrive. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his polo then sat at the edge of the bed, his hands at his side attempting to look sexy once Haley arrives. But creeps crawled in him thinking he looks stupid, he then tried another position but was startled as he heard the door open and just settled on his first position.

He was supposed to croak out a snarky comment, wanting to show the usual cold demeanor he's showing the other but it died down his lips as he saw Haley's state.

"You're sick!" Nathan muttered worriedly as he stood up from his sit and went over Haley.

"I'm not. I'm just tired." Haley reasoned.

"You're hot!" Nathan exclaimed as he cradled Haley's face in his hands.

"I'm fine." Haley muttered as she pulled her head away from Nathan's touch. "The clock is ticking; let's not waste an hour for this." Nathan looked hesitant but his head suddenly shot up as he heard Haley muttered something. He looked at the other confusedly as if asking if he heard her right.

"Kiss me" Haley whispered again, looking at Nathan with so much desperation.

Nathan hesitated but his insides burn with his want for Haley so he threw away all his hesitation and engulfed Haley's lips into his. They claimed each other's lips as if it's their last, taking every bit of pleasure they could get. They sucked each other hard that their lips could almost mould into one.

Nathan whined as Haley broke the kiss, but his heart stopped as Haley took off her shirt revealing her perfect flawless skin, that no matter how many times Nathan laid eyes on, still never fail to amaze him. Nathan shivered as Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and placed it on her ample breast, trailing it upwards until it reaches her cheeks. Haley nuzzled her cheek on Nathan's warm hand, the beautiful affection, melting Nathan's heart.

"Could you pretend to make love to me even for just tonight?"Haley whispered, her eyes closed as she relished the comfort of Nathan's hands, as if this was a dream.

Nathan was speechless, he wanted to reason out but Haley didn't give him a chance to find his voice as she gently grabbed his head and attached their lips together in a slow mesmerizing kiss.

Nathan whined from the loss as Haley broke the kiss. But his insides shiver in delight as Haley unbuttoned his polo and took it off and then left soft kisses all over his chest.

His heart melts in an overflowing desire as Haley took time to shower soft kisses all over his skin, each kiss so gentle that it electrifies every inch of him.

He gasped as Haley un-zipped his pants, taking the denim off before gripping his hard member with gentle care and left the same kisses all over it.

"Fuck Hales!" Nathan moaned in pleasure as Haley took Nathan's hardness in her mouth, her tongue slapping and tasting every inch of the hard shaft before taking it all the way in. She bobbed her head to and fro, giving him the most mind-blowing blow-job ever. As he thought about it, no one else had really given him this extreme euphoric feeling other than Haley. Sure he had been sucked countless of times that it felt like nothing, that it felt like a show where he needs to act. But with Haley, it all felt so real, it felt like the first time he felt the other's hot cavern on his sensitive hardness.

They we're so young back then but their curiosity and the burning want for each other had lead them to give in to temptations.

They were so inexperienced, both not knowing what to do, but once they we're in each other's arms. Everything just felt right. It's as if their bodies have known each other for too long that it already knew the right spots to touch.

"Haley!" Nathan growled as he released his entire cum into Haley's waiting mouth.

He looked down at the beauty in front of him; eyes closed as she relished the taste of Nathan inside her mouth. The sight made Nathan lose his mind that he found himself grabbing the other's head and attaching their lips in a hot messy kiss.

He gripped Haley's beautiful locks hard in an attempt to deepen the kiss, wanting to feel more of those delicious creations that left him breathlessly insane. "Fuck Hales you taste so good." Nathan gasped from too much pleasure as he sucked Haley harder.

He let his hands roam all over Haley's smooth back before it went towards Haley's ample breast. He never really categorize himself as a breast man, but Haley's breast is an exemption. He had never seen and felt something so perfectly created that he's so obsessed with it. He squeezed it a few more times, loving how it fits so perfectly in his hands before diving in and sucking it with so much want.

He heard Haley moaned in pleasure driving him to suck harder. He gave both of the ample perfection the same treatment before going down sucking every inch of skin he can reach.

Nathan growled as his lips met the annoying fabric that's hindering his lips to explore Haley's wonders. He didn't waste any time as he pulled off Haley's pants along with her underwear, his lips immediately attached to Haley's wetness once the fabric is off.

"I need you." Nathan heard Haley begged so Nathan detached his lips to Haley's then gently laid the other's body on to the sheets.

He smiled as he looked at the perfection that lay before him.

"Nate." Haley whispered, her cheeks tinting red by the smoldering gaze.

Nathan smiled wider, always loving the sound of his name on Haley's lips. So he let himself get drowned by the warmth in his heart as he bring Haley's lips in another kiss, there's just something in the others lips, like a magnet, that he can't stay away from.

Nathan pulled away from the kiss as he felt his hardness protest from the lack of attention so he left another peck from Haley's swollen lips before positioning his hard erect member towards Haley's wetness, and sliding it all the way in on one thrust. 

He stopped a bit to shower soft kisses all over Haley's face, relishing the pleasure of Haley's tightness sucking every inch of him.

Haley smiled loving the blissful affection. She sighed afterwards as she felt her insides craving for more.

She brought his hand on Nathan's cheeks, leaving a soft peck on the other's lips before thrusting her hips, taking more of Nathan's hardness in.

Sharing the same desperation, Nathan grabbed one of Haley's legs and gently circled it over his back. He slid his hardness out and then slammed all the way in Haley's wetness.

Moans and screams filled the room as Nathan thrust in and out of Haley, each thrust going deeper as it abuse the other's lovely spot. Both came, screaming each other's name as they reached the peak of their heaven.

Their bodies lay sprawled beside each other as they tried to get down from their high.

"I love you." Nathan froze from his spot as he heard those three words he haven't heard for years.

"Hales.." Haley immediately sealed his lips blocking all of the words he wanted to say.

"Oh looks like my hour is up." Haley muttered as she broke the kiss, she then immediately went up from the bed and slip in her clothes leaving Nathan dumb-founded.

"Goodbye Nathan, thank you." Nathan heard Haley whispered as she completely went out of the room.

This seemed to bring Nathan back to his senses and he immediately shot up as he just realized that he let Haley slip away without even saying what he feels.

*

Nathan can't sleep that night, he wanted to find Haley and talk to her, he's not sure if he's ready to welcome Haley back in his heart yet, but his heart clench with regret for letting Haley go. He wanted to meet her, he's not sure what for but he's dying to see her. So he followed his senses and immediately went up, grabbed his coat and left his pad, hoping he'll see Haley tonight.

Loud music filled Nathan's ears as he tried to pass through the myriads of people that filled the club. He knows that it's impossible that Haley would even come to work after the session they had but he have no idea where the other lives and this is the only place he knows of Haley. So he braved faith, hoping that luck is with him tonight and that he'd at least get some information on Haley's whereabouts.

"Haley? Sorry I have no idea where she lives, and I don't think our boss would give you such information." The bartender in duty told Nathan whose excitement and hope immediately died down after hearing the words.

The bartender noticed it so he sighed, biting his lips as he called Nathan who's about to leave the bar. "I don't know where she lives but.. I do know that at morning, she works at that café two blocks from here. The one in front of the clothing shop."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nathan muttered, grinning wide at the bartender who just smiled back at him.

So that night, Nathan left the bar with renewed determination, now more sure on what he wants to tell the other.

Nathan immediately went to the café first thing in the morning hoping he'll find Haley there, but he was welcomed by a different woman and it definitely came as a shock to him when said person welcomed him with a slap.

"Quinn!" A man immediately went to Quinn's side stopping her from hitting Nathan.

"What?! How dare that man come here after what he did to Haley!"

"Wait. Where is Haley?" Nathan immediately asked as he heard Haley's name.

"Hell would I let you see Haley after what you've done to her!" Quinn growled as she glared at Nathan who just looked back at him confusedly.

He wanted to ask what have he done to Haley exactly? Wasn't he supposed to be the victim here? But before he could asked, the man earlier kneeled beside Quinn so he could look directly at her.

"Quinn, I think it would be best if we'll tell him where Haley is."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! It's his fault why Haley is there!"

"Quinn, you know Haley needs him. Please, for your sister. He might be able to help."

"What are you talking about? Where is Haley?" Nathan interrupted the two as worry starts to creep in him. "Please, Quinn I beg you. Please I really need to see your sister." Nathan begged the woman on her wheelchair who looked at him and then to the other man before sighing hard.

"Please forgive Quinn. He's just being protective of his sister." David, whom he later found out as Quinn's husband whispered to Nathan, ignoring the scoff from Quinn, as he drove the two to where Haley is.

"Where is Haley?" Nathan asked, but his heart started to tremble in fear as he saw where the car stopped.

"We're here." David muttered as he guided Quinn to her wheelchair and nudge Nathan to follow them.

"But.. how – what.." Nathan started not knowing how to grasp his thoughts as millions of questions flood in him.

"Haley's sick, she had been diagnosed a year after they left Tree Hill. Then added with her depression from.. " David stopped and looked at him and he already knew what were the words the other's afraid to say. "So she wasn't able to handle it but she was able to fight it. She was doing great, she had been taking her medicines regularly but that's what we thought. We've only found out lately that she hasn't been taking it for months and now her body reached its limit and she collapsed." David added.

"Why would she do that?" Nathan asked confusedly.

"Because she's been using her money for her medicine to be able to afford you, you bastard!" Quinn answered this time. He widened his eyes as everything seemed to be much clearer now. He felt his heart clench as realization hit him. He knows it's impossible that Haley could afford his expensive services but he ignored it because deep inside he's elated to be able to have Haley, but he's too stubborn to admit it thus he used his job as a way to be able to have Haley.

"And she even managed to escape last night making her condition worse and even if she won't admit it, I'm sure she came to you!" Quinn added.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry.. I.. " Nathan croaked as tears fell from his eyes. His heart clenched in pain as guilt eats him up.

"Quinn.." David started as he tried to pacify the girl in rage, but he stopped mid-way as they heard a commotion. Nathan saw as his and Quinn's eyes widened as they ran towards it.

Fear suddenly enveloped Nathan as he hope against hope that the thought bugging inside him was wrong.

"What are you doing?! Where is Haley?!" Quinn screamed, panic written all over her face.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, we tried our best. She.. "

The doctor's explanation blurred in Nathan's mind as he saw a nurse wheeled a bed from the room.

His heart thump in fear as he stared at it, his whole body weakening as he prayed to God that it's not yet too late.

 _"What's this?" Haley asked as she let Nathan put a necklace on her._

 _"I saw it in the market and I immediately thought of you. And I was right it looked beautiful on you."_

His knees trembled but he will himself to walk closer to the figure, each step seemed to take forever as time stopped and all he could hear is the drums in his heart.

 _"It's beautiful Nate. I love it."_

 _"If you love it, then why are you frowning?"_

 _"I just feel so bad that I can't give you anything."_

He clenched his hand, as he blames himself for everything. He hated Haley for leaving him, for causing him endless pain, but because of that, he had failed to remember that Haley had given him the best things in life, the best memories, his happiness.

 _"But you don't have to give me anything you're more than enough for me."_

 _"I know and I love you for it. I love you so much."_

Nathan bit his lips, preventing himself from screaming as he felt thousands of swords attack his heart as he finally saw the figure under the sheets. But the pain was too much, much more than that day Haley left him. Because this time.. it's for good.

 _"I can't give you all of the riches in this world but I promise to give you my all. My heart, even my life, it's all yours Nathan."_


End file.
